Rush
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Amy is done with Sonic leaving her behind so she left him.


Always in such a rush.

It's hard to keep with you when you're always rushing. Where are you going? What is so important that you need to run as fast as you can? Is it more important than me?

I tried slowing you down just for at least ten seconds so I can ask you why. You brush me off or you say we will talk later but we never do.

I sit alone in my home crying because I doubt you want me around. I love you but I think you don't. I tell you I love you but you don't say it back. Why do I stay where you don't want me?

On that note, I'll pack my things and be on my way. Maybe, when I leave, you'll realize you lost the best thing that happened to you. You'll regret leaving me behind. I never expected that you chose the fast lane over the one you claimed you love to death.

The cab is here. You're not even here to stop me. You're never here. Why did we waste each other's time? A question I'll never get an answer to. I walk out of the house to the cab that has been patiently waiting for me. I'll stay at a friend's house for a while. I guess I'll see you around.

Before I open the car door, I hear your voice. I turned around and it's you. You have fear on your face. I look at you with such love yet it feels fabricated. I feel the love slowly dying.

"Amy, what's going on? What are you doing? Are you leaving me?"

When he asked that, his gaze goes to my suitcase in my right hand. I follow his gaze and sigh. If I knew it would be this hard, I would have left sooner when he wasn't around.

"I'm leaving Sonic. These past few months have been hard for me. We lost love and communication. I don't think we ever had it in the beginning. You wouldn't even stop to talk to me. You don't love me anymore.

I can tell he was struggling to say something. I decided that this would be the time he will fight for me. He will fight for our love. Our once true love.

"Amy don't leave. I'm sorry. I do love you and you know that-"

"No I don't know that Sonic! You can hardly tell me. When you do tell me, it's half assed. I don't need half assed a relationship Sonic. Goodbye."

I open the door and set my suitcase on the floor and I get in. I close the car door and lock it. Sonic rushed to the door and tries to open it.

"Sonic move!"

"Amy open the door!"

"No! I'm done! Move Sonic?"

Sonic ignore me and forcefully tries opening it. I tell the cab driver to step in it. He starts his car and drives off and I hear the tires screech against the road. I turned around to see Sonic on his knees and his head in his hands.

I feel bad but this was my decision. I know this is the right thing to do. Maybe along the way, something will change and we will see each other again in under circumstances. Maybe this is goodbye forever.

Maybe it's a new chapter.

* * *

One Years Later

I slouch in my desk chair at home exhausted and stressed out. I pursued my dream of being a fashion designer and its energy draining. Along with my friend Rogue, who got me this job, and my other friend Wave, they make the process a little better but it's still tiring.

I sigh as my phone buzzed thinking it's my boss. I prepare myself for her constant nagging about my latest dress design that is due in a week. I pick up the phone and answer the phone call.

"Hey Amy, it's Sonic."

I sit right up and almost gutted myself on my desk.

"S-Sonic? How did you get my phone number?"

"I got it from Cream. It did a lot of convincing but she gave it to me."

I didn't know what to say. Damn it Cream! I'll deal with it later. I try calling myself down so I can speak without stuttering.

"What do you want Sonic."

"I want to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk. I want to talk about that night."

I sigh with frustration. I don't even know why I'm angry. All he wanted was a conversation. I feel like he doesn't deserve an explanation.

"Ok. Where do you want to meet?"

"At the Chao Cafe downtown tomorrow afternoon. Is that ok?"

"Yea. I'll see you then."

I hang up and slam my head on the desk. I want to scream, cry, hit a wall, and rip my hair out knowing that it won't solve anything.

It's been a year and now he wants to know why I left? Why did he find me sooner? It's all so frustrating and confusing. I don't need this. I was just getting back to being happy for a long time, I got a smile on my face and I felt it.

Well I guess nice things don't last forever.

* * *

I arrive at the cafe and see Sonic choose a seat outside my the cafe window. I get out of my car and walk slowly towards him. He sees me and quickly gets up. I thought he was going to run to me but he doesn't.

It's weird not seeing him run all over the place. It feels like trauma when I see him get up because I expect him to get ready to run. I expect him to leave me in the dust.

"Thank you for coming Amy. Here have a seat."

He's so formal. I felt like this was a business transaction. He pulls out the chair opposite of where he sat and I sit down. I wasn't expecting this from Sonic. I would say he has matured but I won't check it out just wait.

He sits down and reaches for my hands. I quickly move them under the table because I know when does that, it means he screwed something up. From my rejection, he moves his hands under the table and chuckles.

"What's so funny?"

"I see you didn't change."

I raise my eyebrow and ask, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He chuckles again and I have a feeling that he will avoid my question and change the subject.

"I mean that you have little to no trust for me. It's been that way from our relationship to our breakup. That's why I asked you here today. I want to start over."

Being shocked is an understatement at the moment. I am a little I'm disbelief. A year from him changed me in my opinion. For him to pop up out of nowhere asking for a do-over is nerve-racking.

"I don't know about that Sonic. I mean you had a whole year to fix this and I finally moved on."

"Well it's not entirely my fault. You left without telling me why. You didn't talk to me for a year explaining what happened. That's why I'm here Amy. I want to correct my mistake."

I feel my anger building up. He doesn't know why? He cannot be serious. Those two years in our relationship, he hadn't been faithful to me. It's aggravating that he can't use his brain to think of why I left.

"Sonic I left because I believe you don't love me. All you want to do is go fast. I ask you to slow down and spend at least an hour with me, it's so hard and difficult for you. Borderline, your bored. I'm boring to you. So no, I don't want to start over."

I get up and slam the chair against the desk and walk to my car. I ignore his plea to stop just like that night. He constantly reminds me of why our relationship failed. I will not back track for him.

Not now. Not ever.


End file.
